


Max and his Daddies

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Submissive Max, The whole grid as his Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Max is needy, luckily he has more than one Daddy to take care of him(Yes this is really happening, Max fucking his way around the grid)





	1. Daniel Ricciardo

**Author's Note:**

> My friends made me write this, and since they threatened to burn Marcus if I didn't, they left me no choice xD

It all started with Daniel. The two Red Bull drivers got through their first year as teammates with teasing remarks and light touches, but at the start of their second year racing for the same team, things escalated. 

It was after a night out that they somehow ended up in the same hotel room. Shirts were lost somewhere along the way as they stumbled along to the bed, wet mouths pressing against each other and hot skin. 

Max fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Daniel on top of him with a needy moan. The Aussie complied, teasing rubbing his hand over the bulge in Max’s jeans. 

“Do you want this?” Daniel purred, kissing his way down Max’s chest, paying special attention to the Dutchman’s nipples, licking and sucking at them until Max’s back arched off the bed in pleasure.

“God, I want you, I want you so bad.” Max whined, hand clutching on to Daniel’s curls. The Aussie grinned.

“How bad?” 

“Please fuck me Daddy.” Max moaned out, his hands on Dan’s ass as he tried desperately to get the Aussie closer to him. Daniel took in a sharp breath at Max’s words, but then groaned, drawing Max into a searing kiss. 

“You’re so needy love.” Daniel purred as Max immediately parted his lips for him. 

“Please Daddy…” Max said, his eyes closed tightly. Daniel kissed him soothingly.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good baby.” he purred. “Get undressed for me.” he added, moving off of his teammate. 

Daniel sat back against the headboard, licking his lips as he watched Max undress, letting out a groan when Max pushed down his orange boxers. The Dutchman didn’t touch himself and sat still until Daniel beckoned him over.

“Such a good boy.” Daniel praised, running his finger over Max’s bottom lip. He reached over to the bedside table, holding out a bottle of lube to Max.

“Open yourself up for me.” he said. Max was obviously disappointed Dan wasn’t going to touch him yet, but dutifully took the bottle, his hands trembling slightly as he squirted some of the clear liquid on his fingers. 

He settles back on the bed, spreading his legs as wide as he could to give Dan a good view as he brought his fingers to his twitching hole. He moaned filthily as he pushed 2 of his fingers inside himself, rocking his hips onto his own hand.

“Does that feel good honey?” Daniel murmured, palming his own cock through his jeans.

“Not as good as your cock would feel Daddy.” Max answered, pushing a third finger inside himself. 

“Do you think you’re ready?” Daniel purred, slowly undoing his pants and pushing them off, leaving him in just his boxers. Max nodded eagerly. 

“Come on here then.” Dan said with a grin. Max removed his fingers with a wince and moved over to straddle Dan’s thighs, rubbing his ass down on the Aussie’s cock.

“Please fuck me Daddy…” Max whispered, toying the waistband of Dan’s boxers between his fingers. 

“Take them off.” Daniel ordered. Max let out a mewl and pulled the boxers off, brushing his hand over Dan’s cock.

“Why don’t you make sure your Daddy’s cock is nicely slicked up for you.” Daniel purred, sucking a possessive bruise in the crook of Max’s neck. Instead of grabbing the bottle of lube, Max reached behind him, sliding his hand over the excess lube on his ass before wrapping his hand around Dan’s cock, slowly stroking it. Daniel moaned, pulling Max’s head down into a kiss.

“Are you ready for me?” Daniel asked against Max’s mouth. Max nodded and aligned himself with Dan’s cock, slowly sinking down on it.

“Such a good boy.” Daniel said, thrusting up into Max’s ass. Max clutched on to Dan’s shoulders as the Aussie fucked into him, moaning breathlessly. The Dutchman’s cock was pressed up against his stomach, hard and leaking. Daniel wrapped his hand around it, letting Max’s cock slide between his fingers in time with his thrusts. 

“Come for me baby, come for your Daddy.” he said. Max didn’t need any more encouragements, gasping as he spilled over Dan’s hand and chest. His ass was clenching tightly around Dan’s cock, and the Aussie soon came as well, holding Max close as he pushed deep inside him one last time.

“Can I stay?” Max asked softly once they had both cleaned up. Daniel glanced up at him from the bed with a smile.

“Of course, come here.” he answered, smiling as Max cuddled against his side.

“I hope this didn’t weird you out.” Max mumbled shyly. Dan shook his head, pressing a quick kiss to Max’s lips.

“It was one of the hottest things I’ve ever heard someone say.”


	2. Carlos Sainz Jr

It only seemed to make sense, really, Max and Carlos had always just kinda gotten along with each other, maybe not quite friends at times, but close enough. of course they hit some bumps along the way, their relationship strained once Max got the Red Bull seat and Carlos was stuck at Toro Rosso, but they got passed that, settling in comfortable understanding.

They hadn’t shared more than some heated make out sessions after good results, Max never taking it any further, because he was still more or less a kid at the time, and he didn’t want the Spaniard to laugh at this inexperience. 

But know that wasn’t as much a problem anymore, and in case Carlos did laugh, which was highly unlikely, Max wasn’t his teammate anymore, so avoiding Carlos would be a whole lot easier. 

So that’s why Max ended up in front of the Spaniard’s hotel room, taking a deep breath before knocking. Carlos opened the door after a long moment, only wearing his boxers and a faded shirt. He smiled when he saw Max and opened the door further.

“Are you okay Max?” he asked. It had been a long time since Max had come to him in the evenings, and back when he did, it had mostly been after nightmares. Max slipped into the room and swallowed thickly. 

“I want you.” he murmured, tongue slipping out to wet his lips. Carlos took a step closer.

“What do you mean, Maxy?” he asked, but by the way his eyes were already darkening, he definitely understood what Max meant. 

“I want you… to fuck me…” Max purred, gasping as Carlos’s lips brushed over his neck. Carlos chuckled, one arm wrapping around the Dutchman’s waist to pull their bodies flush together. 

“That can be arranged.” Carlos whispered, before tilting Max’s head up to kiss him hard. Max moaned and slipped his hands under Carlos’s shirt, pressing against the warm skin of his stomach. 

“So needy…” Carlos whispered. “Why don’t you get on your knees for me, Max?” he added. Max gasped softly but did as he was told, looking up at Carlos expectantly. Carlos smiled. 

“You listen so well sweetheart.” Carlos praised.

“Thank you Daddy.” Max answered, fluttering his eyelashes innocently. Carlos groaned.

“God you’re hot…” he murmured, undoing his jeans and pushing them down a little so Max could see the large bulge in his underwear.

“Why don’t you help me with this sweetheart?” Carlos whispered. Max nodded eagerly, peeling Carlos’s boxers away and licking a strip to the underside of the Spaniard’s cock. Carlos tangled his fingers in Max’s hair as the Dutchman parted his lips, letting Chilli’s cock slide in. Carlos thrusted into his mouth, groaning at the warmth. 

“You like that baby?” Carlos purred. Max hummed around his cock, eyes fluttering closed. Carlos slowly thrusted into his mouth again, watching Max’s flushed cheeks hollow around his length. 

“Lay down on the bed for me Max.” Carlos then said breathlessly, pulling out of Max’s mouth. Max got to his feet a little unsteadily, making Carlos chuckle. Before Max moved to the bed, Carlos brought him in for a quick kiss.

“You’re doing so well honey.” he praised. Max grinned before allowing the Spaniard to help him onto the bed, rolling onto his stomach.

Carlos ran his hands over the curve of Max’s ass, spreading the cheeks slightly, he pressed his mouth against the tight ring of muscle, licking at it to slick it up. Max mewled, gasping as Carlos pressed a finger inside him as well.

“Please, I can take it Daddy, please.” Max choked out. Carlos hummed and pulled away, pressing the head of his cock against Max’s hole.

“Are you sure sweetie?” he asked. Max nodded eagerly, rolling his hips back a little. Carlos took his time pushing into him watching as Max hissed and moaned under him. When Carlos finally bottomed out, Max tilted his head back, hesitating before pressing their lips together. Carlos smiled into the kiss, slowly rocking his hips. 

“You feel so good honey.” Carlos groaned, speeding up his thrusts.

“Oh yes Daddy, please… I’m close.” Max sobbed out. Carlos dragged his teeth over the sensitive skin of Max’s neck.

“You can come for me Max.” he said. Max whimpered, tensing up before coming, shuddering through his orgasm as Carlos continued to thrust into him, the Spaniard’s hand brushing low over his stomach, which intensified the sensations even more. 

Carlos followed soon after, pulling out and spilling over Max’s ass and back. 

He laid down on his side next to the Dutchman, whose eyes were closed tightly as he tried to catch his breath.

“Come here.” he said, pulling Max into his arms. Max let out a sigh and sleepily pressed close.

“I can’t believe we didn’t do this sooner.” Carlos said with a chuckle. Max grinned, clutching on to the Spaniard as Carlos cuddled him closer. 

“Me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on insta @polymer.f1  
> & for feedback and anonymous requests (in case you for example don't want me to know how dirty minded you are (which can't be worse than me)), please use https://quagswagging.sarahah.com/


	3. Kimi Räikkönen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I dunno why I keep writing these either xD

Max held his head down as he walked through the paddock, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone right now. He had fucked up his race, again, and he felt like he might never actually have a successful race again.

He debated going to see Dan, or Carlos, but he felt too ashamed of himself. He shuddered a little, wrapping his arms around himself.

He was so caught up in his thinking that he didn’t see someone round the corner and coming up to him, Max crashing into him with a surprised yelp. 

“Sorry…” Max mumbled, blushing a little when he saw he had bumped into Kimi. The Finn steadied him, expression unreadable. 

“Are you okay Max?” Kimi asked. Max blinked but then nodded.

“Yeah, fine.” he mumbled, looking away. Kimi regarded for a moment.

“Come with me.” he suddenly said, promptly turning on his heel and walking away. Max shuddered when he heard the authoritative edge to Kimi’s voice and meekly followed after him. 

Kimi was waiting for him in the dark alley between two motorhomes, hands in his pockets.

“You think you deserve to be punished, don’t you? To have someone teach you a lesson.” his voice was considerably lower than before and Max had to bite back a moan as he nodded. Kimi nodded thoughtfully in return 

“Brace against the wall.” he said. Max scrambled to get there as fast as he could,putting his hands against the cool stone as he jutted his ass back. He felt Kimi come up behind him and turned to look at him, but a light slap to his bum startled him.

“Face the wall.” Kimi told him. Max did as he was told, swallowing thickly. He whimpered a little as Kimi reached around him to undo his jeans, pushing them down in one swift movement, pulling the boxers down with it. 

“You can tell me to stop.” Kimi said, his rather cold hand resting on Max’s bum.

“N-no, please Daddy, I need to be taught a lesson.” Max choked out, closing his eyes tightly.

The first slap came sooner than expected, making Max yelp out in surprise. A second slap followed soon after, harder than the first and Max bit his lip to keep quiet.

He mentally tried to count the slaps, but lost count far too soon, the stinging of his ass too distracting. 

After what felt like hours, but could have only been minutes, Kimi stopped, his hands rubbing over the reddened surface of Max’s bum, making the Dutchman hiss.

Max felt something wet run over his crack, instinctively knowing it must be spit. Kimi pressed two finger pressed inside him and Max gasped, the stretch bordering on painful. 

When Kimi pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Max’s hole, Max felt a sudden rush of panic, jerking away from Kimi and trying to dig his nails into the wall. Kimi pressed a hand against Max’s stomach, keeping him in place.

“Hold still.” he said, an almost soothing edge to his voice. Max let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes tightly. The initial intrusion hurt, but Kimi was going slow, hand still rubbing low over Max’s stomach to distract him.

After he gave Max a moment to get used to the stretch, he pulled out almost completely before sharply thrusting inside again. Max moaned, only barely catching himself on the wall.

“Oh god, punish me Daddy.” he choked out. Kimi’s thrusts sped up, pounding into his ass as Max babbled incoherently. 

Just as Max’s arms felt like they were going to give in, Kimi came with a grunt, pulling Max flush against him as he rode through his orgasm. 

He reached around Max, hand wrapping around his cock.

“You did well Max, you can come now.” he said, thumbing the slit of Max’s cock. Max gasped, tears rolling down his cheeks as he finally came, his cum painting white streaks on the wall in front of them. Kimi kept stroking him until Max got too sensitive, whimpering and trying to pull away from Kimi’s touch.

“Good boy.” Kimi said softly, pulling out of him. Max was still trembling, his knees buckling under him. Kimi knelt on the ground with him, pulling him into his arm.

“It’s okay.” he murmured, brushing some tears of Max’s cheeks with the back of his hand. Max whimpered, cuddling closer to the Finn. 

“T-thank you.” he stuttered, pressing his face in Kimi’s neck. Kimi pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Let’s get you dressed before the team comes to search for you.” Kimi said, standing up again and pulling Max up with him, steadying the younger man as Max pulled his pants back up, wincing as the fabric pressed against his sore ass. 

“Okay now?” Kimi checked. Max nodded.

“Y-yes.” he answered. Kimi hugged him briefly, eyes searching Max’s for a moment before nodded.

“Well done Max.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on insta @polymer.f1  
> & for feedback and anonymous requests (in case you for example don't want me to know how dirty minded you are (which can't be worse than me)), please use https://quagswagging.sarahah.com/


	4. Sebastian Vettel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written so my friends stop burning Marcus.  
> (Just kidding)

‘Room 214, 8PM - Seb.’ was all the text read. It made Max anxious, unsure whether he should go or not, but even with all the doubts, he found himself in front of the German’s driver room at 8 sharp. 

He knocked with a trembling hand, worrying his lip between his teeth as he waited. Sebastian opened the door and smiled softly when he saw the anxious looking Dutchman.

“Hi Max.” Seb greeted, drawing Max in for a hug. Max tensed at the gentle touch but hugged back lightly. “Come on in.” Seb told him, stepping aside to let Max through. 

Sebastian busied himself pouring some drinks while Max awkwardly stood in the middle of the hotel room. Sebastian didn’t look at him as he started talking.

“Kimi told me something interesting yesterday.” Sebastian said. Max tensed, a blush coming to his cheeks. Was Seb going to ridicule him?

Seb turned, a kind smile on his face as he walked over, handing Max a glass of water. 

“It’s okay. I understand, I was the young rookie once as well.” the German said gently. Max let out a shuddery breath, the glass in his hand making it even more obvious he was still trembling.

“Come here.” Seb soothed, pulling him in for another hug. Max buried his face in Sebastian’s shoulder, closing his eyes tightly as the German rubbed his back.

“Kimi also told me how well you behaved.” Seb said, pulling away a little and taking the glass from Max’s hand again.

Sebastian walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. Max walked over a little unsurely, sitting down next to him. He glanced at Sebastian, taking a deep breath before leaning in to press their lips together. He felt Sebastian smile into the kiss, an arm wrapping around Max’s back, guiding the Dutchman onto Seb’s lap. 

Max moaned softly against Seb’s lips, slowly grinding his hips down on Seb’s crotch.

“Such a good boy.” Sebastian murmured, trailing some kisses down the side of Max’s neck. Max looked at him through lidded eyes, his cheeks already flushed.

“Can I suck you Daddy?” he asked quietly. Sebastian grinned and nodded.

“Of course sweetheart.” he said, steadying Max as the Dutchman slid off his lap, kneeling on the ground between Seb’s legs, his hands resting on the German’s knees.

Max skillfully undid Seb’s belt, the Ferrari driver lifting his hips so Max could slide it off together with his boxers. Max made a sound that was almost a pur, leaning in to lick at the hardening length. Seb tangled his fingers in Max’s hair, urging him a little closer as Max parted his lips, Seb’s cock sliding into the heat of his mouth.

“God you feel so good.” Sebastian praised, thrusting into Max’s mouth. Max moaned at the compliments that rolled of Seb’s lips, proud he could make him feel so good.

Seb’s cock hit the back of his throat after a sharp thrust and Max gagged, pulling away while he coughed, some spit dribbling down his chin.

“Sorry Daddy.” he said, eying Sebastian wearily. Sebastian only smiled.

“It’s okay honey, try again.” he said calmly. Max took his cock into his mouth again, relaxing his throat while he concentrated on breathing through his nose.

“Good boy!” Sebastian told him Max’s nose pressed against his stomach, his whole cock in the Dutchman’s mouth now. He let the Dutchman pull away a little, Max bobbing his head while hollowing his cheeks, one hand coming up to brush over Seb’s balls. Seb’s breathing was getting more instead, his head thrown back as he groaned.

“I’m gonna come sweetheart.” he said breathlessly, trying to push Max away a little. Max didn’t budge, only sucking more firmly, his eyes fluttering closed as Seb came in his mouth, gasping as Max hummed around his cock. 

Max pulled away, licking the remainder of Seb’s cum of his cock before glancing up at the German, Seb trying to catch his breath.

“You didn’t pull away when I told you to.” Sebastian said matter-of-factly. Max worried his lip between his teeth.

“I’m sorry Daddy, I just wanted to taste you.” he whispered. Sebastian’s face softened and he sighed, wanting to add something more before he saw how much Max’s jeans had tightened around his crotch.

“Get undressed for me.” he said, slightly more stern. Max quickly got rid of his clothes, standing in front of Seb with his hands clenched at his sides. His cock was hard and leaking precum already, pressed up against his stomach. Sebastian took his hand and guided Max onto his lap again, his free hand wrapping around the Dutchman’s cock. 

“Please Daddy.” Max gasped as Sebastian moved his hand, his thumb brushing over the head. 

“Look at me Maxy.” Seb purred. Max tried to focus as the German’s eyes, still gasping. “Are you going to come for me?” Sebastian said, his other hand on Max’s ass to keep him in place. Max nodded, his stomach tensing already. 

Sebastian pulled him into his arms, sucking a bruise of Max’s collarbone as the Dutchman came with a sob, tightly clutching on to Seb’s shoulders. Sebastian shushed him gently as Max buried his face in Seb’s neck.

“It’s okay honey, I’ve got you, we all do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on insta @polymer.f1  
> & for feedback and anonymous requests (in case you for example don't want me to know how dirty minded you are (which can't be worse than me)), please use https://quagswagging.sarahah.com/


	5. Valtteri Bottas

Max knew the Finn was probably feeling horrible, driving in 1st place for so long before a flat tyre right before the finish line too the win from him. So after his press duties, when it was already dark outside, Max walked over to Valtteri’s hotel room, having gotten the number from a friendly engineer.

Knocking on the door, he half expected the Finn not to open, but Valtteri surprised him,opening the door and looking at the young Dutchman with an unreadable expression.

“What are you doing here Max?” he asked quietly. “Did you go to the wrong room?” Max shook his head, stepping closer.

“I thought I made be able to take your mind of things.” he murmured. Valtteri blinked at him, laughing a bit nervously.

“What do you mean?” he asked, stepping back to let Max in. Max waited for the door to close before walking over, reaching out to trail his hand over Valtteri’s toned chest and stomach.

“Just… let me distract you a little.” Max murmured. Valtteri shuddered but didn’t pull away. Max glanced up at him, innocently fluttering his eyelashes.

“Do you want me to make you feel good Daddy?” Max purred. A deep blush came to Val’s cheeks, the Finn swallowing thickly. 

“Just tell me what to do.” Max whispered, pressing closer, nuzzling he side of Val’s neck. Valtteri wrapped an arm around him, tilting Max's head up so he could press their lips together. Max let out a soft moan, parting his lips for Val to deepen the kiss. 

Valtteri guided him over to the bed, not letting go of the Dutchman, who contently stayed in his arms, gasping at every little touch and kiss.

“Get undressed.” Valtteri said, a blush still on his cheeks but his eyes more determined. Max undressed himself, smiling shyly under the Finn’s intense gaze once he was naked.

“Do you want me to undress you too Daddy?” he asked, wandering closer again. Valtteri regarded him for a moment, eyes trailing down Max’s body. Then he nodded, unfolding his arms from his chest so Max could pull his shirt off. 

Max moaned softly, his hands tracing the defined lines of Valtteri’s torso until he reached the other man’s jeans. He looked up questioningly at Valtteri.

“Don’t stop now.” the Finn said. Max grinned, shiftly undoing Valtteri’s belt and pulling the pants and boxers down, kneeling down in front of him, at eye level with Val’s thick cock now.

“Suck it for me sweetheart.” Valtteri said softly. Max moaned and leaned in, wrapping his lips around the tip. Valtteri didn’t move as Max bobbed his head onto his cock, only having one hand card through Max’s hair while the Finn murmured encouragingly. 

“Stand up Max.” Valtteri suddenly said, pushing the Dutchman away a little. Max did as told, eying the Finn curiously. 

Valtteri pulled him for a kiss again, his hands on Max’s ass as he promptly lifted the man up, Max wrapping his legs around Valtteri’s waist with a needy moan. He gasped when he felt his back press against the wall, his body now trapped between the wall and Valtteri.

Valtteri spat on his hand, making Max shiver as he trailed his wet fingers over the man’s ass.

“Do you want me to fuck you baby?” Valtteri purred lowly. Max gasped and nodded frantically. 

“Use your words Max.” Valtteri whispered, his lips brushing over Max’s jaw.

“Yes Daddy, please… Please fuck me.” Max moaned out,his head falling onto Val’s shoulder as the Finn slowly pressed to fingers inside him. Max wiggled impatiently, earning a squeeze to his bum.

“Are you going to behave now?” Valtteri murmured. Max moaned.

“Yes Daddy…” he tightly clutched onto Valtteri’s shoulders to keep himself still. Valtteri kissed his jaw, scissoring his fingers to carefully open him up.

“Still okay Max?” he said softly as he lined himself up with Max’s waiting hole.

“Uhuh.” Max managed between his ragged breaths. Valtteri slowly eased his cock into him, soothingly trailing kisses over Max’s shoulder.

“Feel good baby?” Valtteri asked when he was completely inside of Max.

“Y-yes, please Daddy…” Max gasped out. 

“Good.” Valtteri muttered in return. Max moaned needily as Valtteri started to move, pushing deep inside him with every thrust. Valtteri wrapped his hand around Max’s cock, stroking him at the same time. 

“Are you going to come, Max?” Valtteri asked softly as the Dutchman gasped, burying his face in the crook of Val’s neck.

“Y-yes… you feel so good inside me Daddy…” Max said with a whimper, trying very hard to not come immediately.

“It’s okay sweetheart.” Valtteri said breathlessly, quickening his pace. Max’s eyes practically rolled back in his head as he came, almost sobbing as he trembled in Valtteri’s arms. Valtteri followed soon after, nails digging into Max’s bum as he came with a low grunt.

Max tiredly clung on to the Finn aa he tried to catch his breath. Valtteri carried him to the bed, laying down beside.

“Thank you Max.” he said softly, pressing a kiss to Max’s forehead. The Dutchman only let out a sleepy noise, snuggling closer into Valtteri’s safe embrace as he dozed off.


	6. Fernando Alonso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just all admit it: Fernando is probably the Daddy of all Daddies, so it was only natural he was to feature on this fic as well ;)

It was already late at night when Max went down to the gym in the basement of the hotel. He had done it on purpose, not really in the mood to run into someone, so when he saw someone already at the weightlifting section, he was a little bummed at first.

That was, until he saw who it was and what he was wearing. Fernando didn’t have much more on than a pair of tight black shorts, his bare back glistening a little in sweat and that tattoo… Max had to keep himself from groaning when he saw the black ink that ran down the back of Fernando’s back.

The Spaniard looked up when he heard Max enter and smiled in greeting before going back to his exercises. Max tried not to blush as he walked over to the treadmill, which just so happened to be at an appropriate distance from the McLaren driver, but also at exactly the right angle so that Max could see Fernando in the mirror.

After an hour or so, Max saw Fernando pack up his stuff and head to the showers. Max saw Fernando glance back at him, eyes resting on Max’s bum for a moment, but the Spaniard was already gone before Max could make any remarks. 

Max waited 5 minutes before heading to the shower as well. He let out a soft strangled whimper when he saw the showers were communal, Fernando already under one of them with his back turned to the Dutchman. Max tried not to stare at Fernando, but he looked good...

Max quietly got undressed and headed to the shower furthest away from Fernando, turning away slightly so the Spaniard couldn’t see his cock was hard already. 

He started to soap himself up, shuddering a little as he rubbed the soap over the skin of his stomach, making sure to keep his hand away from his hard cock.

“Need some help?” Fernando said suddenly. Max turned to come face to face with the Spaniard, who was smirking at him, close enough now that Max could reach out to touch him. 

“Yes please.” he answered softly, handing Fernando the bottle of body soap and turning around again. Fernando’s soaped-up hands running over his back made him moan quietly, biting his lip in an effort to keep the sound in. 

“Let me hear those noises, chiquito.” Fernando purred, his hands on Max’s ass now. Max moaned, louder now, arching his back as he placed his hands on the wall in front of him.

“Please Daddy…” Max gasped out as he felt Fernando’s fingers trail between his ass cheeks. Fernando let out a pleased grunt at Max’s words and gently pushed his finger into Max’s waiting hole, curling it to push against all the right spots. Max moaned needily, pushing his hips back at Fernando.

“P-please fuck me Daddy, I need you.” Max groaned as Fernando pushed in a second finger. Fernando pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Patience Max.” he purred. He removed his fingers and turned the Dutchman around. Max let out a needy sound, curling close to Fernando, who chuckled softly.

“Come sweetheart.” Fernando said, leading Max over to the benches in the changing room. He sat down, Max not hesitating to straddle his lap.

“Good boy.” Fernando murmured as Max lifted his hips so Fernando could line himself up with Max’s tight ring of muscle. Max slowly sank down on his cock, his eyes rolling back in his head at the sensation. 

“You’re so tight chiquito.” Fernando murmured, running his hand over Max’s spine as Max started to roll his hip.

“You feel so good inside me Daddy.” Max gasped out in answer. Fernando wrapped his fingers around Max’s licking cock, stroking it slowly as he started to thrust his hips up. Max was already trembling in his hold, tightly clutching on to Fernando’s shoulders to keep himself steady.

“Daddy, please I’m gonna…” Max gasped out, trying very hard not to cum until Fernando told him to. Fernando stayed quiet for a moment, waiting to see how well Max would keep behaving. Just as Max started groaning in the effort it took him not to cum, Fernando leaned in.

“You can come now sweetheart, you did so well.” he murmured, watching as the Dutchman came with a sob, some tears of relief running down his cheeks. Fernando followed soon after, pulling the Dutchman close as he came with a groan, spilling deep inside Max. He rocked through his orgasm, gently shushing the trembling younger man in his arms. 

“You did so well Max.” he repeated a second time, his voice still a little breathless. Max curled closer to him, hiding his face in Fernando’s neck.

“Thank you Daddy.” he murmured. Fernando hummed, before carefully pushing Max off his lap, the Dutchman whining at the strangely empty feeling. 

“It’s okay honey.” Fernando said as he got up, wrapping an arm around Max’s waist to steady the needy Dutchman. “I just think we should shower again.” he said with a smirk. Max grinned a little tiredly, pressing closer to the Spaniard.

“Okay Daddy.”


	7. Nico Hülkenberg

Nico was rather easy to convince. 

They were at a party, the alcohol in his blood making Max a little braver than usually, so he approached the German on the dance floor, first only grinning as they moved to the beat next to each other.

Then Max moved closer, turning his back to the German, glancing at him from over his shoulder. Nico grinned as he understood, hand on Max’s waist as he pressed their hips together. Max let out a shaky breath, his head falling back against Nico’s shoulders as he rolled his hips against Nico’s groin in time with the music. Nico’s hand roamed over his hips and stomach, making Max shudder at the light touch. 

He felt Nico’s lips brush over the shell of his ear, but was too distracted by the large bulge pressing against his ass to understand what Nico was saying. 

Max turned himself around in Nico’s hold, now slowly grinding their crotches together with a moan. Nico’s pupils were blown wide as he leaned in to messily press their lips together, licking into his mouth as Max parted his lips needily.

After a moment, it was Max who pulled away, taking Nico’s hand in his. He glanced up at the German, tongue wetting his lips as he slowly leaded Nico away from the dancefloor and into one of the cloakrooms. 

After making sure it was empty, he locked the door behind, already feeling Nico press up against him again. 

“You’re so needy.” Nico purred as Max gasped and moaned softy. Max turned and linked his fingers through the belt loops of Nico’s jeans to pull him closer.

“Please Daddy…” he whimpered, tilting his head as Nico pressed open-mouthed kisses to his throat. 

“You want this?” Nico whispered, taking Max’s hand and pressing it against the large bulge in his jeans.

“Uhuh.” Max answered, his eyes fluttering closed. Nico tugged his hair sharply, making Max open his eyes again.

“What do you say then baby?” he asked.

“Please fuck me Daddy.” Max moaned out. Nico grinned and turned Max around again, pulling the Dutchman’s trousers and boxers down in a shift motion. Max whimpered and arched his back, resting his hands against the door. 

Nico spat on his hand and unceremoniously pressed two fingers inside Max’s ass, making him gasp at the discomfort. 

“It’s okay sweetheart, just relax.” Nico said softly, kissing Max’s jaw as he twisted his fingers. His other hand wrapped around Max’s cock, distracting him from the stinging with languid strokes. 

A third finger was quickly added, Max struggling to brace himself as his knees buckled slightly. 

“Oh god Daddy…” he gasped out as Nico pulled his fingers out. Nico cursed in German.

“I don’t have lube baby.” he said, spitting on his hand again.

“I-I can take it Daddy.” Max said, looking over his shoulder as he heard Nico undo his jeans and push them down. The German’s cock was long and thick and Max shivered when he saw it. 

“You sure, sweetheart?” Nico asked as he stroked himself almost lazily. Max arched his back more prominently.

“Yes Daddy.” he answered. He felt Nico’s hands on his ass, spreading the cheeks apart as the head of Nico’s cock pressed against his sphincter. The initial intrusion did hurt, the lack of lube and proper preparation making the sting so bad tears came to Max’s eyes.

“It’s okay baby, you’re taking this so well.” Nico murmured to him, slowly pushing in further until he bottomed out. Max gasped, resting his head against his hand that were still pressed against the wall. 

Nico rocked his hips slightly, one hand resting on Max’s stomach to hold him in place. When Max started to moan, he grinned, teeth dragging over Max’s neck.

“Are you ready Max?” he murmured.

“Yes Daddy.” Max answered breathlessly. Nico straightened up a little, one hand resting on Max’s hip and the other on the back of Max’s neck, steadying him as he started to thrust more firmly, Max a breathless mess under him within seconds as he pounded into the Dutchman’s ass. 

“Please Daddy, fuck me.” Max gasped, rocking his hips back at Nico. He was already close to release without touching himself. Nico noticed and thrusted in deeply, making Max moan filthily.

“Come for me babe.” Nico purred breathlessly. Max didn’t need to be told twice before throwing his head back as he came, his legs trembling under him. Nico murmured to him in German, his thrusts become more frantic before he came as well, spilling deep inside Max with a grunt. 

Nico kept his arm around Max’s waist as he rocked through his orgasm, keeping the spent man up.

“You took that so well honey.” he murmured, pressing a kiss just below Max’s ear before pulling out, making the Dutchman whine. Nico chuckled and turned him around, bringing him into his arms.

“It’s alright, you did so well for me Max” hd praised, making the Dutchman smile contently, snuggling into his Daddy’s embrace with a sigh.

He definitely was lucky with all his Daddies there for him.


	8. Sebastian Vettel & Kimi Räikkönen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simi is the greatest pairing of all time so of course I had to write this

“Well done Max!” Seb praised after all the podium celebrations were over. The German hugged the younger man tightly, Max leaning in to the gentle touch with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Thanks Seb.” he answered as he pulled away again. Kimi came up to them as well, ruffling Max’s hair with a muttered well-done. 

“Why don’t you come by tonight, so we can celebrate properly.” Seb said, winking at Max as Kimi smirked slightly. Max bit his lip and nodded.

“Yes Daddy.” he said softly, innocently peeking up at the two of them. Kimi squeezed his shoulder with an appreciative smile

“Good boy.”

~~  
The moment Max entered the Ferrari drivers’ hotel room, Seb drew him into a lazy kiss, Max parting his lips with a needy moan.

Just as Seb pulled away, Kimi was there, pulling him close as well, his kiss a bit rougher than his teammate’s. Max let put another soft sound, whining when Kimi pulled away as well. 

“Come on sweetheart.” Seb said gently, leading him over to the bed. Max dutifully lifted his arms so Seb could pull his shirt off. He instinctively pressed close to Seb as the German soothingly ran his hand over Max’s spine. 

Max eyed Kimi over Seb’s shoulder. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the Finn, but Seb had definitely been more gentle with him before, and Max wasn’t sure he was up for some rough sex today. Kimi seemed to notice his apprehension. 

“You don’t have to be afraid.” he said softly. Max blushed and quickly averted his eyes.

“I’m sorry Daddy…” he muttered miserably. Sebastian kissed his temple and gently pushed him in Kimi’s direction. The Finn drew Max into a surprisingly gentle hug, Max letting out a shuddery sigh.

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I would never hurt you sweetheart.” Kimi whispered as Max pressed his face in the crook of Kimi’s shoulder. 

“I know, sorry Daddy…” Max answered. Kimi kissed him again.

“It’s okay. Come.” he said, urging to move onto the bed. Seb was behind him in an instant, arms reaching around him to undo his belt.

“You’re already hard for us.” Kimi remarked as Seb pushed the jeans down, revealing Max’s cock straining against the thin fabric of his boxers. Max nodding, whining as Sebastian pushed the boxers away as well and wrapped his hand around the leaking length. Kimi scooted closer, his hands resting on Max’s thighs as Seb stroked him slowly.

“Feel good?” Kimi muttered, sucking a bruise in Max’s neck. Max nodded frantically, hand wandering down to the bulge in Kimi’s pants.

“Can I suck you Daddy?” he asked between gasps. Kimi grinned.

“Of course, sweetheart.” he said. “And how about you let Seb fuck that pretty little ass of yours at the same time?” he purred. Seb groaned at that, hand stroking Max’s cock a little more firmly now.

“Oh god yes I want you inside me Daddy.” Max moaned out, tilting his head back so Seb could kiss him.

“Good boy.” Seb praised in answer as Max shifted so the German could pull his jeans and boxers away completely. Then both Ferrari drivers pulled away from him to undress themselves, Max whimpering at the loss of contact.

“Come here.” Kimi said, sitting down on the bed again. Max scrambled forward , kneeling between the Finn’s legs. He licked his lips, glancing at Kimi’s hard cock. 

“Go on sweetheart.” Kimi encouraged. Max didn’t need to be told twice, leaning in to lick the precum off the tip. Then Seb’s hands were on his hips, angling them up, and cool, slick fingers pressed into him. 

“Oh yes Daddies…” Max gasped out, before wrapping his lips around Kimi’s cock, bobbing his head with a pleased moan. Seb carefully opened him up, hitting all the spots that made Max gasp and tremble. 

Kimi gently rested his hand on the back of Max’s head, the Dutchman relaxing his throat to take him in completely. Max gagged slightly but didn’t give up, taking in small breaths through his nose to calm himself down.

“You feel so good.” Kimi praised, fingers brushing over Max’s cheek in comfort. Max pulled away, gasping as Seb continued to open him up. He tried to take Kimi down again, but his moans made it close to impossible. He pulled away and coughed, glancing up at Kimi with slightly wide eyes.

“It’s okay honey.” Kimi soothed, pulling Max closer, the Dutchman’s head resting on his thigh now.

“Are you ready?” Seb asked, lining himself up with Max’s waiting hole. Max’s eyes almost rolled back in his head as the German pushed in slowly. 

Max pushed his hips back with a whine, moaning at the way Seb filled him.

“You’re so tight.” Seb groaned, pressing a kiss to the back of Max’s neck as he started to thrust into him. Max lifted his head, peeking up at Kimi as he licked at the Finn’s cock again. Kimi’s breathing hitched, his hand tangling in Max’s hair. 

“Yes baby…” he said softly, pushing into the wet heat. 

“Should we make him cum Sebby?” Kimi then asked. Seb let out a breathless laugh, quickening his pace.

“He does deserve it after being such a good boy.” he said softly. Max whined around Kimi’s cock, rolling his hips back to meet Seb’s thrusts. Seb reached around Max when Kimi came him a small nod, wrapping his hand around Max’s aching cock.

“You can cum sweetie.” Seb said breathlessly, close to coming himself. Max whined and came with a shudder, spilling over Seb’s hand. Kimi and Seb followed soon after, Seb pushing deep inside as he came with a grunt.

Kimi spilled in Max’s throat, the Dutchman gagging and pulling away when it became too much, some cum on his face as well. 

Seb pulled out and tilted Max’s head back, licking into Max’s mouth and tasting Kimi on his lips. Kimi muttered something under his breath before steadying Max as the Dutchman’s arms gave in, Seb still stroking him through his orgasm. 

“You did so well sweetheart.” Kimi said, allowing Max to rest against his chest. Seb knelt down next to them, rubbing his hand over Max’s shoulder blade.

“We’re so proud of you.” Seb added. Max smiled tiredly, cuddling close to them.

“Thank you, Daddies”


	9. Kevin Magnussen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was about time I updated this

Kevin cornered him just before his press conference, a sly smirk on his lips that had Max blush instantly.

“Come with me.” the Dane purred, grabbing Max’s wrist and pulling him through a series of hallways to a bathroom far away enough from the conference itself that it was unlikely anyone would walk in.

“I’ve heard from the others that you’re such a good boy.” Kevin purred, crowding Max against the wall. Max let out a soft moan, instinctively tilting his head back as Kevin placed fleeting kisses over his jaw and neck. 

“Would you like to have a little fun?” Kevin asked, voice low. Max only nodded in answer, a heavy blush on his cheeks. Kevin raised an eyebrow. Max let out a shuddery breath.

“Yes Daddy.” he said softly. Kevin grinned and leaned in, bringing their lips together. Max moaned and parted his lips immediately when Kevin’s tongue sought out his mouth. 

“I have the press conference soon Daddy.” Max murmured. Kevin’s grin widened.

“I know sweetheart.” he said, ducking down to pick up a small bag. “Do you trust me?” he asked. Max bit his lip and nodded. He trusted the other drivers fully. Kevin got out a bottle of lube and a small butt plug. Max nervously glanced up at him.

“It’s okay sweetheart.” Kevin said, pressing another quick kiss to Max’s lips. “It’s not vibrating or anything, no one will notice. It’s just to help you through the conference.” he soothed, smiling as Max cuddled close for a moment. 

“Okay Daddy.” he said. He pulled away from Kevin and turned around, arching his back as he placed his hands against the wall. Kevin undid his belt and pulled down his jeans and boxers just enough to bare his ass. 

“Such a good boy.” Kevin murmured, pressing a kiss just below Max’s ear. Max let out a mewl when he felt slick fingers press against his hole, moaning filthily when they eased inside him. 

“You like that?” Kevin whispered. Max nodded in return, rolling his hips back to urge Kevin to move his hand. Kevin chuckled.

“Not now sweetheart, I just need to open you up a little.” Kevin worked swiftly, moving his fingers in such a way that he did open Max up, but also keeping Max frustrated. 

After a not nearly long enough moment, Kevin pulled away his fingers, making Max whine.

“Please Daddy, I need you…” he gasped out. Kevin made a soothing noise.

“Later, I promise.” he said, pressing the blunt tip of the plug against Max’s rim. Max let out another shaky moan as Kevin pushed it inside him, wiggling it around a little just to tease the Dutchman before lightly slapping Max’s bum. 

“All done.” he purred, helping Max pull his boxers and pants back up.

“You have a press conference to go to Max.” Kevin said as Max turned and cuddled close to him. Max let out a whine, his breathing hitching as Kevin ran his hand over his bum and consequently pushed against the plug.

“I’ll be here afterwards, okay?” Kevin said, drawing him in for a last lazy kiss.

~~

Press conference was close to torture for Max. Every time he shifted, he had to resist biting his lip and moaning as the butt plug pressed against all the right places. Lewis didn’t seem to notice anything was off with the young Dutchman, but Charles kept giving him slightly worried glances throughout. 

Afterwards, Max couldn’t be out of the room fast enough, hurrying towards the bathrooms again. Kevin was already waiting for him, his shirt hanging discarded over one of the sinks and his belt already undone.

“Come here, you behaved so well out there.” Kevin praised as Max moved closer. He pulled Max into his arms after quickly.removing the man’s shirt, kissing him deeply as Max moaned into his mouth. 

“Please Daddy…” Max gasped as Kevin palmed his cock through his jeans, hard and leaking after so much teasing. 

“Patience baby.” Kevin purred, taking Max’s hand and bringing it to his own cock. Max almost tore the boxers away, falling to his knees in front of Kevin. “So eager.” Kevin said breathlessly as Max took the tip of his cock into his mouth. He steadies Max and thrusted deeper into the heat, Max choking slightly in surprise. 

Kevin didn’t allow Max to suck him for too long before pulling him back onto his feet. 

“Want to feel Daddy inside of you?” he purred. Max nodded.

“P-please Daddy.” he repeated. Kevin groaned and turned the Dutchman around, forcefully pulling his jeans and underwear down before wrapping his fingers around the toy’s base, the plug still firmly buried in Max’s ass. 

He toyed with it for a moment, slowly moving it around, before he noticed Max’s legs were starting to tremble. 

Kevin pulled the plug out in a swift motion, barely giving Max time to register what was going on before thrusting his cock into the twitching hole. Max was rambling incoherently in Dutch, moving his hips to meet Kevin’s thrusts. 

“God you feel so good baby.” Kevin moaned. “Cum for me sweetheart.” he added. Max choked out a sob and came hard, Kevin’s fingers wrapping around his length to stroke him through the orgasm as he kept slamming into him. 

“Oh shit you’re amazing.” Kevin said, before following after Max, thrusting deep inside him one last time before coming as well.

Max could barely stand on his legs when Kevin finally pulled out, struggling a little to catch his breath. Kevin grinned a little breathlessly himself and pulled Max into his arms, allowing the younger man to rest against him.

“You did so well baby.” Kevin praised as Max tiredly cuddled close. “I’m sure we can have loads more fun together.”


	10. Lewis Hamilton

Max worried his lip between his teeth as he stood in front of Lewis’s hotel room. He knew the Brit was angry with him, and he was unsure what would happen. 

Valtteri passed him in the hall and gave him a concerned look, glancing between him and Lewis’s door.

“Are you sure?” he asked as Max shuffled a little closer to him. “Knowing him, he might be very drunk now.” he added. Max shrugged, leaning his head against Val’s shoulder as the Finn hugged him.

“I’ll be okay… I-I need to apologize to him.” he murmured. Valtteri sighed, holding him closer for a moment. 

“I have the room next door, I’ll be there if something is wrong okay?” Valtteri told him softly. Max nodded.

“Thank you.” 

Max waited until Valtteri was in his room until he knocked on Lewis’s door. The Brit opened after a long moment, a bottle of wine clutched in his hand. His eyes narrowed when he saw Max.

“What’re you doing ‘ere?” he slurred. Max looked down at his feet.

“I came to apologize.” He murmured in answer. Lewis grinned and opened the door further.

“Well come on in then.” he said. Max shuffled inside, peeking at Lewis through his lashes. Lewis closed the door and leaned back against it, palming his cock through his pants.

“So I’ve heard you’re quite the slut.” he slurred. “Why don’t you show me?” he added. Max swallowed thickly and moved forward to kneel down in front of Lewis. Lewis grabbed his hair and pulled it back sharply, making Max gasp. 

“Come on then.” Lewis said more sharply.

“Yes Daddy…” Max said softly, reaching up for Lewis’s belt and undoing it, pulling the jeans and boxers down, Lewis’s cock springing free. 

“Daddy? Wow you really are a little slut aren’t you.” Lewis breathed out. Max opened his mouth just in time as Lewis thrusted in, making him gag. Lewis muttered something incoherently and pulled back slightly before pushing in deeper. 

“God you feel good.” he murmured, continuing to fuck Max’s throat. Max struggled a little, tears coming to his eyes. He breathed heavily when Lewis pulled out, wiping some spit and precum of his chin. 

“Get undressed Max.” Lewis ordered. Max stumbled to his feet, keeping his eyes averted as he tugged off his shirt. He glanced back at Lewis as he opened his jeans, the Brit watching him intently, stroking his cock as he licked his lips.

Max pushed his jeans and boxers down and got out of them, waiting from further orders.

“Get on your hands and knees on the bed.” Lewis told him. 

“Yes Daddy…” Max answered, doing what he asked. Lewis moved on the bed behind him, his hands on Max’s ass.

“Count to ten for me.” Lewis growled. His hand came down on Max’s ass with a loud slap. Max gasped.

“O-one.” he choked out. Lewis slapped his harder. “Two.” Max sobbed. Lewis continued until he had indeed reached the ten. Max’s ass was red and sore by then, and silent tears were running down his cheeks. He hoped Lewis would calm down a little now, maybe kiss him, but Lewis didn’t.

The Brit chuckled almost humorously and spread Max’s ass apart to spit on it, teasing his hole with one finger.

“I bet you’ll still be tight, even after all the other drivers” Lewis slurred, pushing his finger into Max’s ass. Max whined at the discomfort, but kept still as best he could. Lewis opened him up rather clumsily, not nearly as well as some of the other drivers had done, making Max wince.

Lewis lined himself up and pushed in with a sharp thrust. Max cried out, the initial stretch bordering on unbearable. Lewis barely gave him time to get used to it, thrusting in and out of have in an almost cruel pace. Max let out moans mixed with sobs, trying to grind his hips back to meet Lewis’s thrust. 

Lewis’s fingers tangled into his hair, shoving Max’s head down into the matras so his hips angled slightly. Max let out a strangled cry as Lewis’s cock pushed against his prostate, almost too intense. 

Lewis’s thrusts were becoming more frantic, the Brit moaning as he dug his fingers into Max’s hips.

“You little slut.” Lewis moaned out, slapping Max’s ass.

“Yes Daddy, please fuck me.” Max whimpered in answer. Lewis groaned, nails drawing blood on Max’s hips as he came with a gasp. Max came as well with a pained moan, quickly becoming too sensitive. 

Lewis stayed inside him for a long moment, rocking through his orgasm. He eventually pulled out, hands spreading Max’s cheeks apart again. Max’s hole twitched, slick with Lewis cum as Lewis pushed suddenly pushed his thumb in, making Max whimper and yerk away slightly. 

Lewis huffed in annoyance and moved away, flopping onto his back on the matres. Max tried to scoot a little closer to Lewis, really needing some comfort now, but Lewis moved away, taking a last sip of wine before rolling onto his side, facing away from Max.

Max’s bottom lip trembled and he curled into himself, glancing at Lewis as he hoped the Brit would change his mind and cuddle him, but Lewis didn’t.

It was only when Lewis was fast asleep next to him, snoring loudly, that Max got up. He slipped into his training pants, winching as the fabric brushed his ass, and pulled a shirt on. 

With his shoes in his hand, he walked over to Valtteri’s room, shoulders hunched as he waited for the Finn to open. The moment the door opened, Valtteri allowed him to snuggle close immediately, leading him into the room and straight to the bathroom. Max whined, just wanting to sleep, but Valtteri shushed him gently, untangling his arms from him so he could turn on the shower.

“Get undressed Max.” he said softly. Max shuddered and nodded, taking his shirt off and stepping out of his pants. Valtteri got undressed as well, guiding him in under the hot water. Max meekly let Valtteri clean him up, whimpering slightly as Valtteri’s soaped up hands moved over his ass. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart.” he murmured. Once he had finished, he hugged Max close, staying under the water a little longer. 

“I’m sure he’ll apologize once he’s sober again.” Valtteri murmured softly. Max sniffled and nodded.

“It’s okay, I deserved it.” he answered. Valtteri sighed.

“He should have taken care of you afterwards.” he said decisively, turning off the shower. Max agreed with him, but didn't say so. He had gotten used to the other drivers taking care of him after they had sex, and he was glad Valtteri was here this time, when Lewis was still too drunk to realise what he needed.

Valtteri carefully dried him off with a fluffy towel, and gave him some clothes to put on.

The shirt swamped Max slightly, but it made Max feel safe. 

“Lie down, I’ll be there soon.” Valtteri soothed, before slipping out of the room. Max got in under the cover, hiding himself under the blankets. He shivered and wiped at his eyes, feeling a little overwhelmed. He wasn’t sure how Lewis would react if he saw him again, or how he himself would do.

Valtteri came back into the room not long after, slipping under the covers and pulling the young Dutchman close.

“I’ve got you kulta, you’re safe.”

~~  
The next morning, Max was still securely cuddled into Valtteri’s arms when the door to the room opened, Lewis walking in with a sheepish smile and a pained expression. Max bit his lip and pressed closer to Valtteri, eying the Brit a bit wearily. Valtteri gently carded his fingers through Max’s hair, staring at Lewis with a stern expression.

“I’m sorry Max…” Lewis started. “I should have comforted you after, it was wrong of me to just let you be like that…” he murmured. Max sniffled a little, hiding his face in Val’s chest.

“Is okay.” he muttered. Lewis sighed and shook his head.

“No it’s not. I shouldn’t have done that, not even because I was drunk.” he said. He reached out and brushed his hand over Max’s shoulder. “I really am sorry.” he repeated. Max wiped and his face and sat up, scooting closer to Lewis and allowing the older man to hug him close.

“It’s okay…” Max whispered. “...Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All in good fun as usual ;)


	11. Charles Leclerc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the smuttiest chapter ever, but this seemed to work better with Charles :))

“Max.” Charles said, interrupting their game of Fifa, which Max had been winning as usual. Max hummed and paused the game,dropping the controller and turned to Charles.

“Yeah?” he asked, looking over at the Monégasque, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

“What was going on between you and Kevin? At that press conference a couple of weeks ago.” Charles asked. Max flushed a deep red.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” he stuttered. Charles reached out and patted his hand.

“You don’t have to tell me, forget I even asked. It’s just… You seemed really turned on during that press conference.” Charles said, now blushing himself as well. Max worried his lip between his teeth.

“I eh… Kevin gave me a-a plug, a-and I was going to see him after.” he said quietly. Charles took in a sharp breath.

“A-ah… Are you two dating?” he asked softly. Max shook his head.

“No… I just… had sex with him.” Max said. Charles nodded thoughtfully. 

“And you and Seb? And Kimi? They called you a good boy the other day…” Charles remarked. Max took in a sharp breath and averted his eyes.

“I eh… You know…” he stuttered. Charles’s eyes widened when he saw Max’s discomfort and he scooted closer, hugging Max tightly. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” he murmured, softly patting Max’s hair. Max cuddled in to the touch, smiling gently as Charles tried to comfort him. 

“It’s okay.” he answered, pressing his face in the crook of Charles’s shoulder. 

“So you’ve slept with more of the drivers?”Charles asked after a moment, still not letting go of Max. Max nodded.

“Yeah quite a few… it’s nice, and they really take care of me.” he confessed softly. Charles nodded, tilting his head to place a soft kiss to Max’s temple. 

“That’s good.” he murmured. Max shifted so he could look at Charles and swallowed thickly, fluttering his eyelashes.

“Would you like to try as well, Daddy?” he purred softly. Charles let out a surprised squeak, his large eyes widening even more. When he saw Max tense and move away, he quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

“O-okay.” he said softly, hesitantly leaning in to place his lips on Max’s. Max let out a soft moan and immediately parted his lips for him, moving so he was straddling Charles’s thighs. Charles trailed one hand down Max’s chest, before slipping his cool fingers under the hem of Max’s shirt and brushing the warm skin. 

Max shuddered, gasping into the kiss. He placed his hands on Charles’s belt.

“Can I, Daddy?” he purred. Charles let out another squeak but then nodded wordlessly. Max nuzzled his neck as he pushed Charles’s jeans and boxers down just enough so Charles’s half-hard cock sprang out. Charles gasped as Max’s fingers wrapped around his cock. 

“Does that feel good Daddy?” Max said softly. Charles nodded, eyes wide as Max slowly stroked him. 

“Y-yeah.” he said, followed by a soft moan. Max wiggled his hips a little, and Charles noticed the bulge in Max’s jeans. He reached out and undid the jeans, slipping his hand in and palming Max’s cock. Max whined, shuddering as he rocked his hips. 

“Come here.” Charles urged softly, he pressed their mouths together again, Max’s soft lips feeling like heaven on his. He wrapped a hand around both their cocks, rocking them together. They both moaned in sync, Max resting his head on Charles’s shoulder as he shuddered.

Charles felt the heat start to pool in his stomach and his hips jerked up slightly. Max was biting his lip, moaning softly as he looked up at Charles through his lashes, seeming to hold back. Charles blinked.

“You can cum if you want..?” he tried, still a little uncomfortable with being in charge. 

“Thank you Daddy.” Max gasped, his shoulders relaxing before he completely tensed up, moaning loudly as he came, spilling over Charles’s hand. Charles gasped as well, following soon after, gasping out Max’s name. 

Max cuddled close to him as he tried to catch his breath, sighing contently. Charles reached over for some tissues and cleaned them both up, Max whining and jerking his hips away slightly. 

“Ssh, it’s okay.” Charles soothed softly, helping Max pull up him his pants again before getting dressed himself as well. 

Charles scooted away from Max, who let out a soft sound, blushing but keeping his distance from Charles. Charles smiled gently, laying back down on the sofa. 

“Come here Max.” he said softly. Max smiled and moved over, snuggling up against Charles side, the Monégasque wrapping his arms around him. 

“I might not be the best… Daddy…” Charles said softly. “But I am good at cuddling.” Max smiled and nodded, his eyes starting to flutter closed. Charles smiled, pressing a last soft kiss to Max’s lips.

“I’ve got you.”


	12. Daniel Ricciaro & Nico Hülkenberg

“Hello Max.” Daniel greeted huskily as the Dutchman hesitantly walked into Dan’s hotel room. Max blushed but walked over to him, sighing as Daniel drew him in for a kiss. 

“Missed having you around baby, you were so busy…” Daniel whispered in his ear. Max shuddered and pressed as close as he could. 

“I’m sorry Daddy… I’m here now.” he muttered, innocently fluttering his eyelashes. Daniel grinned, leading him over to the bed. Max climbed on, kneeling on the covers as he waited for Daniel to speak. 

“I have a surprise for you honey.” Daniel whispered, still standing next to the bed. Max gazed up a little unsurely, but cuddled close, just needing the contact. He rested his head against Daniel’s chest, but stayed still otherwise. Only when Daniel wrapped his arms around him, did he properly hug back. 

“I’ve got you baby.” Daniel whispered as Max let out a shaky breath. 

“We all do.” a second voice called out. Max tensed and whimpered slightly as he lifted his head, seeing Nico nonchalantly leaning against the door. 

Max grinned as the German walked over, and moved away from Daniel to let Nico hug him close. 

“Hey lamlul.” Nico chuckled, before adding something more in Dutch that Daniel didn’t understand. Max smiled and answered, before letting Nico kiss him. Daniel felt a pang of jealousy and frowned, his fists clenching at his sides as he watched Max needily part his lips, already a mewling mess in Nico’s arms.

“Daniel.” Nico said lowly. Daniel hadn’t even noticed him pulling away from Max. He raised an eyebrow in Nico’s direction.

“What?” he said, a little harsher than he had meant to. Max let out a whimper and moved to cuddle up with the Aussie again, but Nico stopped him.

“Don’t move until we tell you to, okay?” he told him sternly.

“Yes Daddy…” Max asked, lowering his eyes a little. 

“Good boy.” Nico praised, brushing his fingers over Max’s cheek. He then turned to Daniel again, seeing the possessive look on his face.

“Come here.” he whispered with a small smile. Daniel hesitated, glancing at Max, but the way the Dutchman was biting his lips only spurred him on. Dan closed the gap between them, Nico and him both making sure to give quite a show as they kissed sloppily. 

Daniel let out a soft sound as Nico’s tongue slipped into his mouth, and in turn tugged at the German’s blonde hair. 

When they finally pulled away from each other, Max seemed desperate to move, his eyes wide and the bulge in his jeans uncomfortably hard. 

“Come here baby.” Daniel purred, letting him press close to them. Max moaned softly, shuddering as Nico’s hand brushed over his back.

“Take your shirt off.” Nico told him. Max moved quick to do so, carelessly throwing the garment away. He moaned when Daniel ducked down, licking and sucking at his hard nipples. Nico had meanwhile gotten rid of his own shirt too, and stood up from the bed as he started to undo his belt, wiggling out of his jeans. His yellow boxers did very little to hide his arousal, and Max moaned needily at the sight.

“You want this baby?” Nico purred, palming himself through the thin fabric. Max nodded, biting his lip. Nico gestured him over, but Daniel kept him in place, the Aussie ignoring Nico as he sucked a bruise in the crook of Max’s neck.

“He’ll all yours.” Nico told him. “I won’t take him from you.” he assured. Daniel sighed, but moved away slightly from Max. Nico smiled and pressed a kiss against the back of Daniel’s shoulder blade. 

Max moaned softly and pressed close to Nico, his hand slowly moving lower on Nico’s body. 

“Why don’t you suck me, and Daniel can fuck that pretty little ass of you.” Nico whispered. Max nodded eagerly.

“Please Daddy.” he moaned. Nico smiled.

“Get undressed then darling, put on a show for your jealous Aussie.” he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Daniel glared at him a little, but stopped as Max turned to him, shyly peeking up at Daniel as he awkwardly wiggled out of his jeans and boxers. His cock was already hard, leaking as it pressed up against his stomach.

Daniel drew him into a kiss, his fingers wrapping around Max’s cock for a moment. Nico watched, still slowly palming himself.

“Why don’t you help Nico, I’ll open you up honey.” Daniel whispered. Max moaned and nodded.

“Yes Daddy.” As Max crawled over to the edge of the bed, where Nico was still standing. He pulled down Nico’s boxers, biting his lip as the German’s big cock sprange free.

“Oh Daddy…” Max gasped, leaning in to suck the head of Nico’s cock into his mouth.

“God yes sweetie.” Nico moaned out, his hips thrusting forward slightly, making Max gag. Daniel meanwhile got undressed as well and kneeled down behind Max, his hands brushing over Max’s bum. Max moaned and arched his back, wiggling his hips a little as he took Nico’s cock further down his throat.

“So needy.” Daniel whispered, before bringing his mouth to Max’s twitching hole. Max let out a strangled noise, sucking more firmly.

“Can you take 2 fingers in one go baby?” Nico asked. Max groaned and nodded. Daniel hummed and pulled away slightly, spitting on his hand and easing two fingers into Max’s ass.

“Still so tight baby.” Daniel praised. 

Nico tangled his fingers into Max’s hair, keeping his head in place as he thrusted in and out of his mouth. Max gagged a little, but tried to breathe through his nose as best he could, wanting to do well for his Daddies. 

Daniel was stretching him open, scissoring his fingers. Max groaned at the stretch, but couldn’t wait to feel Daniel inside him. As Nico let go of him to give him some time to breathe, Max turned to look at Daniel.

“Need you, please Daniel…” he whined. Daniel raised an eyebrow and Max realised his mistake.

“I-I mean… Daddy, please Daddy.” Max whimpered, feeling an uncomfortable pang of worry in his stomach. Daniel sighed.

“It’s okay sweetie.” he whispered, tilting Max’s head back to kiss him, tasting Nico on Max’s lips. 

“Sorry Daddy…” Max whimpered again, also turning to shyly look at Nico.

“Making mistakes is okay.” Nico whispered. “You can make it up to us now.” he added. Max nodded eagerly.

Daniel pressed a kiss to the back of Max’s neck, lining himself up and slowly pushing in. Max gasped, brow furrowing a little. Nico allowed him to rest his head against his thigh, gently carding his fingers through Max’s hair as the Dutchman tried to get used to the stretch.

“You feel so good Daddy.” Max whispered. Daniel grinned and pulled out a little, sharply pushing in again. Max mewled, arching his back to make it easier for Daniel. 

“So well behaved.” Nico praised, bringing Max’s head to his cock again. Max parted his lips immediately, eyes fluttering closed as Nico’s cock slid into his throat. He whined a little at every thrust from Daniel pushed him further onto Nico’s cock too.

“You feel so good babe.” Daniel moaned, hands on Max’s ass to spread his cheeks apart, seeing Max’s hole clench around his cock. Nico gave him a lopsided grin.

“We’re lucky to have such a perfect sweetheart with us in the Paddock.” he praised. Max’s eyes were still closed and he hummed around Nico’s cock.

“Max, I…” Dan said, his jaw tense as his thrusts became for frantic.

“Are you gonna cum inside him?” Nico purred, surprising Daniel. “Are you gonna give him what he wants?”

Daniel groaned, nails digging into Max’s bum before he gasped, spilling deep inside Max’s ass. Max moaned when he felt it, tightening his hole as best he could.

Nico pulled away from his mouth, groaning as Max looked up at him. The Dutchman’s eyes had darkened considerably, slightly unfocused. His plump lips were red and wet looking with precum and spit. 

Nico stroked himself with slow, long movements. Daniel noted and reached under Msx, still rocking his softening cock in Max’s ass as he stroked Max in time with Nico.

“Can I cum on your pretty face, darling?” Nico whispered. Max bit his lip and nodded.

“Yes Daddy.” he said hoarsely, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue.

“God you’re perfect.” he groaned, before suddenly, he came, his cum painting white streak on Max’s face. Max moaned desperately, eyes pleading as he gazed up at Nico.

“Ask Daniel.” the German purred, shuddering through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Daddy, please…” Max sobbed out. Daniel stayed quiet for a moment but then kissed the back of Max’s neck.

“Come for us baby.” he whispered. Max didn’t need to be told twice, letting out a strangled cry as he came as well, his arms giving in under him.

“That’s it baby.” Nico muttered, holding Max up and licking and kissing the cum of his face.

Daniel eventually pulled out of Max, moving away, and Max whimpered at the loss.

“I’ll be back.” Daniel promised, heading to the bathroom he came back with a cloth and gently cleaned Max’s ass, who whined and tried to pull away.

When they were all clean, Nico and Daniel gently laid Max under the covers, crawling in o either side of him. Max’s eyes had drooped closed already and he sighed contently as they hugged and cuddled him.

“Is the best part.” he muttered softly. “Feel safe.” 

“You’ll always be safe with any of us.” Daniel promised, kissing his cheek. Nico nodded in agreement.

“But sleep now, Liebling, if you want we can have a round 2 later.”


	13. Esteban Ocon

Max tensed when someone knocked roughly on his door. He swallowed thickly and quickly pulled on a shirt, besides that only dressed in his boxers.

He winched slightly when he opened the door and saw Esteban on the other side, the Frenchman’s brow still furrowed angrily.

“Hi” Max muttered, before stepping back to let Esteban in. Esteban kicked the door closed behind him and then slammed Max up against the wall, his taller frame towering over the Dutchman.

“I think you need to apologize to me.” Esteban whispered. Max closed his eyes and turned his head away.

“No.” he answered. Esteban pressed him into the cool stone more firmly.

“I thought you were a good boy.” Esteban growled in Max’s ear. ”They all said you know how to behave well” he added, rocking his crotch into Max’s hip, letting him feel he was hard. 

Max’s heartbeat quickened, a panic clutching at his chest as Esteban’s lips pressed against his.

“Este-”

“No.” Esteban interrupted, pulling back. Max lowered his eyes and swallowed thickly.

“D-daddy…” he whispered. Esteban hummed in approval.

“Good.” he whispered, lips trailing over the side of Max’s neck. Max shuddered.

“Daddy I don’t….” he started.

“Sssh, don’t speak.” Esteban told him. Max whimpered but pressed his lips together. He let Esteban guide him over to the bed, letting out a soft sound as Esteban pushed him onto the covers, the Frenchman crawling over him and roughly kissing him again.

“Est- Daddy, please I…” Max shuddered as Esteban lips and teeth dragged over the side of his neck again. He didn’t want rough sex, he couldn’t take that right now. 

Esteban stayed quiet, pushing Max’s shirt up until the Dutchman took it off for him. Then the Frenchman stood up, slowly starting to undress himself as he watched Max intently. Max blushed and looked away, arms wrapping around his chest as his bottom lip wobbled slightly.

“Max..?” Esteban suddenly said, voice more gentle as he sat down on the edge of the bed, now only dressed in his boxers. Max took in a deep breath and pushed himself up, crawling over to Esteban and dutifully pressing close, one hand palming Esteban’s hardening length. Esteban let out a low sound and rocked against the hand, dragging Max into another rough kiss. 

“Get rid of those” Esteban said, pulling at the waistband of Max’s boxers. “And then kneel on the bed.” he added huskily. 

Max did as he was asked, shuddering as he knelt down and arched his back a little. He felt almost too exposed as Esteban knelt behind him.

“Are you going to behave?” Esteban asked him.

“Yes Daddy.” Max whimpered as Esteban’s fingers trailed over his ass. Esteban spat on his fingers and pushed one into Max, who gasped and tried to wiggle away.

“Stay still.” Esteban growled, mouthing at the back of Max’s neck. One finger quickly became two and Max whined, letting out a sob at the stretch. 

“No! Esteban, no!” Max gasped, crawling away from him and curling up near the head of the bed. 

“Max?” Esteban said worriedly as Max started to cry. “Oh shit, d-did I hurt you? I’m so sorry…” he muttered, crawling over to him and drawing him into his arms, the Frenchman’s eyes wide and panicked. Max weakly tried to push him away, but Esteban didn’t let him.

“Ssh, you’re safe with me. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” Esteban told him softly. Max whimpered.

“I c-can’t do rough right now.” Max told him. Esteban kissed his cheek.

“Don’t have to.” Esteban whispered. Max relaxed into his hold a little, nuzzling Esteban’s neck.

“I should have never pushed you.” Max whispered.

“Should have not ruined your win.” Esteban answered simply. “But let’s just forget about that.” he added, shuffling around a little until he could comfortably cradle the younger man close. 

“D-daddy…” Max purred a little shakily, arms wrapping around Esteban’s chest.

“You still want to..?” Este asked. “Are you sure?” Max nodded, shyly looking up through his lashes.

“Please…” he whispered. Esteban smiled gently and rolled on top of him, pressing a kiss to Max’s forehead before bringing their lips together. Max moaned and parted his lips immediately, needily pressing up against Esteban.

“Daddy, please… need you inside me…” Max gasped. Esteban reached for the lube this time, scooting down on the bed a little even though Max tried to keep him close.

“Spread your legs sweetie.” Esteban muttered. Max did as he was asked, rolled onto his back with his thighs spread. His cock was hard and pressing up against his stomach, and Max shuddered as Esteban brushed his finger over the weeping tip.

Esteban slowly eased a slicked up finger into Max, intently watching his face this time and pausing at any sign of discomfort on Max’s face.

“Okay honey?” he asked. Max nodded eagerly.

“More, please Daddy…” he gasped. Esteban opened Max up more quickly after that, impatient to feel Max around him. Again he made sure to use plenty of lube as he slicked himself up, groaning and thrusting into his own fist for a moment. 

Max waited for him, pupils blown wide as he watched the tall man. He sighed and smiled as Esteban crawled over him again, immediately wrapping his arms around Esteban and hiding his face in the crook of the Frenchman’s neck. 

“Need you…” he whispered. Esteban shuddered and then slowly pushed into Max’s heat, groaning when he felt how tight Max was. 

“God you feel good.” Esteban groaned. Max gasped, rocking his hips to meet Esteban’s thrusts. Esteban drew Max into a kiss again, slowly pushing in and out of Max, the feeling of the Dutchman curled around him almost too much. Esteban was pulled from his moment when Max whimpered.

“D-daddy, please can I…” Max choked out. Esteban realised that with Max’s cock trapped between their stomachs, every thrust meant friction over the Dutchman’s hard length too. Max already seemed desperate to cum, cheeks flushed and plump lips parted in a gasp. Esteban kissed his jaw.

“Cum for me darling.” the Frenchman muttered. Max didn’t need to be told twice and tensed up almost instantly, letting out a sound close to a sob as he came. His hole clenched wonderfully tight around Esteban’s cocks, and the older man didn’t hesitate to let himself go and follow soon after, thrusting deep inside MAx as he came. 

“Yes Daddy, ohh…” Max groaned, nails digging into Esteban’s shoulders. Esteban held in for a moment, chest heaving, before he slowly pulled out of Max. 

“Feel good?” he asked, as he rolled onto his side next to Max. Max nodded and snuggled close to him, humming contently as Esteban stroked his hair. 

“Very good.” he muttered. “Thank you Daddy.”


	14. Jenson Button

“Hello darling” Jenson purred as Max opened the door. Max blinked in surprise but let the Brit in, eying him a little hesitantly as Jenson kicked the door closed. Jenson smirked and crowded the Dutchman into the wall, placing a soft kiss to Max’s temple.

“How about…” he started softly, dragging his thumb over Max’s cheek. He smirked as Max leaned into the touch, nuzzling his palm. “...I make you feel good?” Jenson ended. 

Max let out a soft moan and hesitantly moved into Jenson’s arms, cuddling close with a shaky sigh. It had been some time since he had had time for this, and he missed the contact with one of his Daddies.

“I’ve got you honey.” Jenson soothed, fingers massaging Max’s scalp. He guided Max over to the bed, urging him to lie down and climbing over him, drawing him into a soft kiss.

Max moaned and parted his lips, melting into Jenson’s touch. Jenson smiled against his mouth, hand slipping under Max’s shirt to tease the soft skin of his stomach.

“Daddy…” Max shuddered. Jenson groaned.

“You’re perfect.” he whispered, sucking a bruise of Max’s collarbone. Max keened, lifting his hips a little to grind against Jenson’s crotch.

“Please…” he whined. Jenson shushed him gently, laying on his side next to Max and letting him press close.

“So needy darling.” he whispered. Max almost sobbed, fingers digging into Jenson’s hips as he tried to drag him close again. Jenson kissed his forehead.

“What’s going on?” Jenson asked. Max whimpered.

“Has been some time… need this.” he explained shakily. Jenson smiled tenderly and then nodded.

“Let’s not drag this out too much then.” he decided, rolling on top of Max and drawing him into another kiss. Max moaned and finally relaxed, letting out a soft noise and Jenson sat up and tugged both their shirts off.

“So beautiful…” Jenson purred, leaning in to lick and suck at Max’s nipples, drawing more soft sounds from him. Jenson kissed his way down Max’s chest and stomach, pausing briefly to dip his tongue into Max’s belly button, before one handedly opening the man’s belt, pushing the heavy fabric of his jeans off and away.

“Daddy…” Max whined, fingers pulling at Jenson’s hair. Jenson mouthed at the younger man’s cock through the thin fabric of his boxers, the fabric already darkening with precum around the tip.

Max was wiggling around impatiently again, but bit his lip to keep in his words. Jenson noticed and dragged down the boxers, mouthing at the hard length with no barrier. 

“Daddy…” Max sobbed. Jenson shushed him, crawling over him again and letting him press close.

“Do you want me inside you?” he asked. Max was actually crying softly now and nodded, burying his face in Jenson’s neck.

“Need you…” he hiccuped. Jenson kissed the tears of his face, turning a little concerned, but Max was already rutting up against him again, hands slipping below Jenson’s shirt.

“I’ve got you baby.” Jenson whispered, scooting away for a moment to get undressed. Max eyed him through lidded eyes, chest heaving. 

Jenson settled between his legs, pushing Max’s thighs apart and leaning in to press his mouth over Max’s twitching hole. Max handed him the lube with clumsy hands, trembling and whimpering as Jenson uncapped the bottle.

“H-hurry, please Daddy…” Max gasped. Jenson pressed a kiss to the inside of Max’s thigh, before easing a finger into him.

“Ssh baby…” he whispered as Max let out a strangled noise. He opened the Dutchman up quick but thoroughly, watching the young man’s flushed face intently. 

He pulled his fingers away, Max immediately trying to drag him close again. Jenson crawled closer, kissing Max gently.

“Tell me if it’s too much, baby.” he whispered, lining himself up.

“Need you Daddy…” Max whined, before groaning as Jenson pushed in. 

Jenson was sure to keep his pace slow, holding Max close as he thrusted in and out of him.

“You’re so tight, feel so good.” Jenson praised, angling Max’s hips slightly. Max let out a high pitched noise as Jenson’s cock nudged his prostate.

“Daddy, please can I…” Max choked out. Jenson let out a groan, quickening his pace slightly.

“Yes.” he answered, reaching between them and grabbing Max’s cock into a loose fist. Max whimpered and then tensed up, nails digging into Jenson’s shoulders as he came with a strangled moan. Jenson fucked him through his orgasm, until Max’s eyes rolled back in his head and he became too sensitive, legs jerking.

Jenson wanted to pull out, but Max’s trembling legs wrapped around his waist.

“N-no, cum inside me.” he whispered, desperately trying to drag Jenson close again. Jenson moaned and thrusted into him again. It didn’t take long before he came, spilling deep inside Max as the Dutchman let out a soft noise, burying his face in Jenson’s shoulder. 

Jenson pulled out and moved off Max, rolling onto his back and throwing an arm over his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. 

“J-jenson..?” Max whispered, moving closer but not touching him. Jenson opened his eyes and quickly held his arm out.

“Of course baby, come here.” he answered the unspoken question. Max shuddered and cuddled close with a soft smile. Jenson wrapped his arms securely around him, kissing his forehead.

“I’ll talk to the others, make sure you won’t feel so alone again” he whispered as Max’s eyes started to flutter closed. Max smiled, nuzzling his neck a little.

“Thanks Daddy…”


	15. Stoffel Vandoorne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been very busy with exams etc recently, but now I have time to write again ;)

Max tiredly wiped at his eyes, glancing around the paddock in search one of his fellow drivers. He just needed some attention, just to keep his mind off things. He saw Jenson nearby, the Brit talking to Fernando, and walked over.

“Hi…” he greeted with a shy smile, wanting to press close to either of them, or preferably both, but refraining from doing so. Jenson noticed and lifted his arm slightly, allowing Max to cuddle up against his side. Fernando gave him a gentle smile and patted his hair a little.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Max shrugged.

“I’ll be okay.” he muttered. Nando brushed his fingers over his cheek with a knowing smile, watching Max instantly close his eyes and nuzzle into the touch. Jenson caught up on it too.

“We’re going out tonight Max, I’m sorry but we can’t…” he sighed, gently rubbing Max’s shoulder. Max tried not to show his disappointed, looking down on his feet as he nodded. Fernando sighed and brought him into a tight hug, letting him press his face in the crook of his shoulder as he softly whispered something in Spanish. Jenson eyed them thoughtfully for a moment.

“Nano, take him to our room for a moment okay? I need to go get someone.” Jenson decided. Fernando blinked but then nodded. 

“Okay, come on Max” he said gently, leading Max away.

~~~  
In the hotel room, Fernando sat down on the bed, resting back against the headboard as Max curled up against his side, sighing contently as Fernando wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m sorry we can’t properly take care of you tonight, cariño.” Fernando muttered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Is okay. Dan is coming over in a few days. I’ll be okay until then.” he said, but he certainly didn’t sound sure. He pressed a little closer to Fernando, only relaxing again when the  
Spaniard tenderly pushed his fingers through Max’s hair.

The door to the room opened and Jenson entered, Stoffel following after him. The Belgian seemed a little confused, seeing Max curled up to Fernando’s side. Still, he walked over as Max sat up and crawled closer to him.

“Hi Max.” Stoffel greeted. Max swallowed thickly, eyes flicking to Jenson for a moment. Then he scooted forward until he could hug Stoffel from where he was still knelt on the bed. Stoffel seemed a little unsure what was happening but hugged back nonetheless, gently rubbing Max’s back as the Dutchman melted into his embrace. 

“Can you take care of Max for us tonight?” Jenson asked Stoffel. Stoffel bit his lip and nodded.

“I can try.” he answered determinedly. He had clearly been told already what Max needed, judging from the soft blush on his cheeks, and Max was glad he wouldn’t have to explain it himself. 

Fernando got up from the bed, walking over to Jenson and cuddling into his side.

“You can use our room.” he said. “We’ll be back late tonight, but you can always call if you need anything.” 

Stoffel nodded in answer, while Max only sighed, eyes closed as Stoffel’s hand slipped under his shirt and rubbed over the warm skin of his back. Fernando kissed the top of their heads and then dragged Jenson out of the room.

“Okay?” Stoffel asked softly, tilting Max’s chin up. Max nodded, nuzzling a little closer. Stoffel took the hint and brought their lips together, smirking as Max immediately parted his lips for him. Max moaned softly, fingers clawing at Stoff’s shirt.

“Take it off, baby.” Stoffel whispered. Max shuddered.

“Yes Daddy.” he whimpered, pulling Stoffel’s shirt off before taking his own off again. 

“Move back on the bed, sit against the headboard.” Stoffel told him, kissing his temple. Max was reluctant to move away but did as he was asked, settling back against the pillows.

Stoff stayed away for a moment, but when Max started to whimper, he quickly crawled over, grinding their hips together as Max bucked up into him. 

“Please Daddy…” Max choked out, eyes half closed. Stoffel kissed him gently, biting down slightly on Max’s plump lip. 

“I’ve got you, it’s okay.” he soothed. Max whimpered but calmed down a little. Stoffrl kissed his way down Max’s chest, pausing to let his tongue flick over the younger man’s pert nipples. Max keened, back arching off the bed, and Stoffel repeated the motion a few more times.

He moved further down, opening Max’s jeans and pushing them down slightly to suck a bruise over Max’s hipbone.

“Please Daddy, please…” Max whispered over and over again. He was so desperate to properly feel Stoff inside him, but he dutifully kept still, nails digging into his own palms as he kept his hands clenched in fists. 

“Ssh Baby…” Stoffel whispered, unclenching Max’s hand and soothing half-moon shaped marks on the inside with his mouth. Max let out a shuddering breath, ragged breathing slowing slightly. 

“Sorry Daddy…” he muttered. Stoffel crawled up a little, bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

“It’s fine darling.” he whispered. This time ad he moved down, he pulled Max’s jeans away completely, before palming the bulge in Max’s boxers.

“What do you need, baby?” he asked. Max opened his eyes.

“I need you inside me Stoff.” he whispered, eyes wide and glossy.. Stoffel didn’t mention the Daddy term falling away, instead only nodding and removing Max’s boxers too. 

The Dutchman’s cock was hard and leaking precum already, and Stoffel couldn’t resist leaning in and licking it off.

“You’re so beautiful.” he whispered as he kissed the inside of Max’s thigh. Max didn’t answer, seemingly not able to form words anymore. 

Stoffel pushed Max’s legs apart a little further, mouth at the young man’s balls for a moment before pressing his mouth over Max’s needily twitching hole. Max let out a strangled sound as Stoffel’s tongue pressed into him, before moaning languidly.

Stoffel’s tongue was quickly replaced by two of Stoff’s fingers, and Max whimpered slightly at the stretch.

“Please hurry…” he choked out. Stoffel opened him up as quickly as he could, each twist and pull of his fingers earning a little gasp from Max. 

He spit on his own hand to slick up his cock, groaning as he thrust into his fist. As he moved over Max again, the Dutchman stopped him.

“Let me ride you.” he whispered, pushing Stoffel until he was seated against the headboard. Max straddled his legs, head falling to Stoffel’s shoulder as he slowly lowered himself onto Stoffel’s cock. He gasped at the initial breach, brows furrowing, but relaxed as Stoffel wrapped his arms around him.

When Max’s ass was pressed against fully against Stoffel’s thighs, Stoffel’s cock completely inside him, Max stilled, breathing shaky as he stayed in Stoffel’s embrace. Stoffel rocked his hips in short, slow movements, pushing in and out to Max above him. 

He kept the slow pace, which was clearly more than enough judging from the way Max was gasping and trembling in his hold.

“I’ve got you.” Stoffel whispered. Max pulled back slightly, looking at Stoff with wide eyes.

“Thank you, Stoff.” he moaned out, voice strained. Stoffel blinked before realising what was going on.

“You can come, darling.” he said. Max gave him a small smile, his head falling back to Stoffel’s shoulder as he tensed up, letting out a strangled noise as he spilled over Stoffel’s chest. 

Stoffel rocked him through his orgasm, rubbing a hand over Max’s back as the Dutchman shivered. After a few more trusts, Stoffel reached his orgasm too, gasping as he pushed deep into Max one more time.

Neither man spoke as they tried to catch their breaths, Max still not moving away from Stoffel. Stoffel eventually lifted Max’s hips up slightly to pull out of him, Max whimpering slightly, fingers digging into Stoff’s shoulders at the loss.

Stoffel rolled over, gently lowering Max onto the covers before getting up. Max stayed quiet, but Stoffel felt his eyes on him as he walked to the bathroom. He returned quickly with a soft cloth, running it over Max’s stomach and ass to clean him off.

“Stoff…” Max whispered as Stoffel pulled the covers up over him.

“Ssh, I’m not leaving.” Stoffel reassured him, walking around the bed and getting in under the covers on the other side. Max immediately cuddled into his side, yawning and closing his eyes as Stoffel wrapped his arms around him.

“Sorry.” Max whispered. “I-I tried to call you Daddy, but I was so tired and I just…” he sighed. Stoffel kissed his forehead.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to call me anything if you don’t want to.” Stoffel told him. Max smiled softly, before closing his eyes.

“You’re the best, Stoff.” Max mumbled, before his breathing evened out.


	16. Lando Norris (&Carlos Sainz Jr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> papi= daddy  
> papito= little daddy (hehe)

Lando tiredly rubbed at his eyes as he headed to his driver room. He had stupidly forgotten his phone earlier, so he had had no choice but to go pick it up.

He stilled as he heard soft gasps coming from Carlos’s driver room, seeing the door was slightly ajar. He curiously shuffled closer and peeked inside, instantly regretting that decision.

He saw Max braced over the sofa, bum high in the air. Carlos was behind him, cock buried deep inside him as the Spaniard whispered softly to Max, pressing kisses against the back of his shoulder as he thrusted into Max’s ass.

Lando let out a squeak and stumbled back, but Max and Carlos still spotted him.

“L-lando…” Max gasped out, eyes wide and panicked. Carlos shifted, somehow trying to cover Max with his body, but didn’t pull away. 

“I-I… Sorry.” Lando wheezed out, averting his eyes. Max spoke again but Lando had already rushed off again, cheeks a deep pink as he held one hand in front of his crotch, hiding the growing bulge there.

It was only when he was back in his hotel room he remembered he still hadn’t picked up his phone.

~~

“Lando, let me explain.” Carlos said the next day, the Spaniard promptly bursting into his room and sitting on the small sofa next to him. Lando blushed.

“It’s fine, I eh… I think I understood just fine what was going on.” he squeaked. Carlos sighed.

“There is more to it.” he said. “Max… he needs it. And not exclusively from me.” Lando curiously cocked his head to the side.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Carlos shuffled a little closer, their knees now pressed together.

“He needs the closeness, the affection. Is not just about the sex, the cuddling after, just being there for him… that’s what he finds more important.” there was a fond smile playing on Carlos’s lips, and it reminded Lando how close his teammate and the Dutchman were.

“He does this with other drivers too?” Lando asked. Carlos nodded.

“He trusts all of us, yes.” he said. Lando bit his lip, his cheeks turning a soft pink.

“Do you think I …” he coughed awkwardly. Carlos smiled, patting Lando’s shoulder.

“He likes you, I’m sure he’d be happy too. But only do it when you’re sure you want it to.” the concern in Carlos’s eyes was clearly aimed and Lando, who scoffed.

“Am not a virgin or something.” Lando mumbled. Carlos bit his lip.

“I’m not implying that.” he said. “It’s just…” he sighed, his words faltering. 

“What is it?” Lando asked. “...is he into bomdage or something? ‘cos I’m not good at knots and-”

“He might call you Daddy.” Carlos interrupted. Lando let out a surprised, high pitched sound.

“...D-daddy?” he repeated. Carlos nodded.

“He’s… submissive, in a way. But don’t worry, it might be different if you go to him.” he said. Lando swallowed thickly. It all sounded like a big responsibility, and he suddenly understood Carlos’s concern from before.

“I’ll… I’ll think about it.” Lando mumbled. Carlos grinned, slinging an arm over Lando’s shoulder and ruffling his hair.

“Gracias, papito.”

~~

“Max..?” Lando said in surprise as he opened the door to his driver room. The Dutchman sniffled slightly, hands clutched at his sides as he just stared at Lando for a moment.

“Can I come in please.” Max muttered. Lando nodded, stepping aside to let him pass. Just as he had closed the door and turned towards Max, the Dutchman had already wrapped his arms around him, face buried in the crook of Lando’s neck as he let out a muffled sob. Lando hesitantly carded his fingers through Max’s hair, rubbing his back too.

“It’s okay.” Lando whispered softly. Max pulled back a little, looking at Lando with eagerness in his eyes but he didn’t move. Lando hummed and hesitantly brought their lips together, kissing him softly. 

“Thank you.” Max whispered against his lips. Lando pulled away, nudging their noses together a little.

“Max… I eh… do you need more?” he swallowed awkwardly. Max sighed, clearly hesitating a little. Lando took Max’s hand and pulled him towards the sofa, both of them kneeling down on the soft surface.

“I… eh…” Lando chuckled nervously, shuffling closer so he was knelt between Max’s legs. He kissed the Dutchman again, finding he liked the softness of Max’s lips on his. After a moment, he hesitantly reached down, placing a hand low on Max’s stomach. Max let out a soft moan, hands on Lando’s hips to bring him closer.

“We don’t have to do anything.” Max said breathlessly, clutching on to Lando like his life depended on it. Lando bumped their noses together again and slowly started to undo Max’s pants with slightly unsteady hands. 

Max moaned softly as Lando’s hand slipped into his jeans and boxers, gently palming Max’s throbbing cock. 

“Is that okay?” Lando whispered. Max nodded, lips parted slightly as he rocked into Lando’s touch.

“T-thank you… daddy..?” the last word came out more questioning. Lando smiled awkwardly.

“You don’t have to call me that… I mean I’m younger and-” he quickly stopped his rambling again, instead focusing on Max’s cock, slowly stroking it before brushing the pad of his thumb over the tip. Max wrapped his arms around Lando, head resting on Lando’s shoulder.

“That feels so good…” he whispered breathlessly. Lando quickened the movements a little, his fingers stroking Max firmly. Max groaned, hips bucking up. The Dutchman moved in for Lando’s lips again, moaning into Lando’s mouth.

“A-are you going to..?” Lando whispered after a moment. Max groaned into his mouth, biting into Lando’s bottom lip a little. 

“Y-yes, can I please?” Max answered. Lando nodded, before swallowing thickly.

“Yes, you can cum.” he answered softly. Max tensed up, fingers digging into Lando’s shoulders as he tensed up, spilling over Lando’s hand with a strangled moan. Lando gently stroked him through it.

“I’ve got you…” Lando whispered, catching Max as the Dutchman fell forward into his arms. Max was trembling, hugging Lando as thightly as he could. Lando hugged back,pressing his face in the crook of Max’s neck and breathing in the Dutchman’s smell.

“I’ve got you.”

~~ 

An hour later or so, Carlos found the two still curled up in the driver room, both now only dressed in their boxers as Max was curled around Lando, his head on the younger man’s shoulder. Both had their eyes closed, but then looked up when they heard Carlos enter. 

The Spaniard smiled softly, before wiggling in between them and wrapping an arm around each man. He pressed a kiss to Max’s forehead first, grinning as the Dutchman tilted his chin up to press their lips together briefly. He then turned to Lando, surprising his teammate by pressing a teasing kiss to his nose.

“Proud of you.” Carlos said with a shrug. Lando huffed and stuck out his tongue.

“I’m not a baby.” he grumbled. Carlos shrugged.

“i’m the senior driver, makes you a baby.” he said simply. Max chuckled and stretched his arm out to drape it around the two of them, an almost mischievous smile on his face.

“Papi and Papito.” he purred. Carlos choked on a breath while Lando just huffed, swatting Carlos’s hand before moving to crawl over Carlos to Max again. Carlos stopped him just as Lando was straddling his hips.

“Hola…” he purred, winking at the young Brit. Max pressed closer too, hand rubbing over Lando’s thigh.

“i could use some more… comfort.” Max whispered. Lando blushed but then nodded eagerly, drawing Max into a kiss as he could feel Carlos’s lips on his neck.

He might not be Daddy- material, but he could be here for Max, and he was sure Carlos was also more than ready to help them.


End file.
